warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Guide:How to make an Adeptus Mechanicus order
Note: some of the Text here has been copied from warhammer wiki and lexicanum Who are the Adeptus Mechanicus? The Adeptus Mechanicus is one of the three main bodies responcible for the upkeep of the Imperium. The purpose of the Adeptus Mechanicus is the upkeep and protection of the holy machines of the Imperium, however the AdMech typically acts as the main center of production and occasional research. As such the Adeptus Mechanicus is a military power of it's own with it's own independent forces. Key things to remember when writing for the Adeptus Mechanicus are. *They worship the Omnissiah or "Machine God" whom the Emperor has claimed to be, but they do not actually worship the Emperor himself *They do not permit the creation of new technology, the modification of existing Technological Schematics also must be done by a ordained Tech Priest *They do not tolerate others using, possessing, or developing advanced technology without their supervision/approval *They in one form or another control all means of production within the Imperium Purpose of your Order Many time a writer might want to create something for the Adeptus Mechanicus only to find that it already exists or it goes against the spirit of the AdMech. Before writing anything to do with the Adeptus Mechanicus first ask yourself, "does anyone already do this task." If the answer is yes, don't be dismayed, instead ask "how do they do it, and would a diffrent approach be acceptable." as with science the AdMech often has diffrent individuals who are meant to tackle the same problem but from diffrent angles, some time this can lead to Tech-Heresy (something which has a very thin line) but more often will lead you create a very dedicated and unique sub-group of the admech. Some points to think about would be: *Are they searching for the solution to a particular problem? (I.E. Ork Spores) *Are they rediscovering a lost tech? *Are they hunting a certain tech-heresy? *Do they exist to maintain a certain form of weaponry or technology? The Ranks of the Adeptus Mechanicus Perhaps the most unknown portion of the AdMech's lore that 40K fans know the least about is the ranking system of the AdMech. During my time on the 40K fanon i've seen a number of rankings that have been made up or incorrectly placed despite the Adeptus Mechanicus having a set organisation. you can find the Hierarchy of the AdMech here- http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Adeptus_Mechanicus#Adeptus_Mechanicus_Hierarchy Ranks of Note *Unavalible to writers of the Fanon are the Fabricator General of Mars '''and the Fabricator Locum''' as these are the two highest ranking individuals in the entirety of the Adeptus Mechanicus, however as such these are the two members of the AdMech who thus put forth the decrees and manditorums by which the Magos and other Fabricators of the Adeptus Mechanicus operate under. *'Fabricators: '''essentially the planetary governors of any given forge world, Fabricators oversee all processes on their forge world and ensure the continued production of the weaponry the Imperium needs to continue it's never ending wars. *'Magos': Essentially the Specialist Career field of the Adeptus Mechanicus, this is the highest Canon friendly rank any member of any Fanon Order can achieve. Each Magos is a specialist in a certain feild be it the Magos Juris who have given up research and production for the sake of seeking out and destroying Tech-heresy, the Magos Errant who specialize in a variety of feilds and work in union with Rogue Traders or with other Imperial Expaditions to ensure their allies keep with the Machine God's will, or the Magos Explorators who head the AdMech's Explorator Fleets seeking out STC's and other such relics for the AdMech. For each particular field covered by the Adeptus Mechanicus there is a associated Magos rank. *'Logis': The accountants and mathematicians of the Mechanicus, the Logis are statisticians, analysts, actuaries and logisticians. They indirectly control a Forge Worlds's resources. They can accurately predict almost anything with very small margins of error, making them extremely useful to anyone with an artillery piece or seeking to determine interstellar trade flows. *'Genetor: Essentially geneticists, a Genetor is a Mechanicus scholar who studies all matters genetic and biological. Sometimes referred to as the Magos Biologis, Genetors number alongside the Logis, Artisan and Magos ranks of the Adeptus Mechanicus as members of its ruling Priesthood, possessing access to knowledge and resources far beyond that of the lesser Enginseers and Lexmechanics. A Genetor's field of study makes him distinct from the majority of Tech-Priests, their professional obsession with organic life often making them seem strange to their more mechanically-inclined brethren *'''Artisans: Artisans are exactly what the name implies; they build and design pieces of technology for various purposes, from agriculture to war -- they are essentially the Adeptus Mechanicus' Corps of Engineers. Usually found with an entourage of Servators, these Adepts command labour forces that could rival small armies in size. They are responsible for controlling the vast labour force of Servitors employed by the Adeptus Mechanicus for all of their labour needs on any given Forge World. *'Electro-priests: '''Electro-priests are techno-zealots devoted to the Cult Mechanicus, particularly the mysteries of energy, its flow through conductive bodies and the motivating spark it provides to Machine Spirits. They are known to be outfitted with a huge number of electoos. Electro-priests support other Tech-priests in battle. The most fanatical Electro-Priests are heavily modified to permit them to generate electrical energy within their own bodies, transforming them into living fonts of crackling power, destroying everything they touche before collapsing from the strain. *'Engineseer: Due to the Treaties that bind the Adeptus Mechanicus to the Imperium the Engineseers are sent out to serve with the Imperial guard or Imperial Navy maintaining the Machines of these military force and seeing that the Machine spirits and the Omnissiah are keep apeased. *'Transmechanic: '''Transmechanics are technicians or service engineers who specialise in dealing with communications technology. By the nature of their speciality, Transmechanics are often called upon to serve in other Imperial organisations for extended periods of time, and often spend their entire existence aboard Imperial vessels or onImperial Guard bastion-worlds. *'Lexmechanics: Also known as Calculus Logi, Lexmechanics are the librarians and scribes of the Mechanicus. Their purpose is to compile and rationalise data so it can be entered into a central Cogitator repository. They can work with a computer's speed and accuracy, assembling battlefield reports, economic statistics, planetary reports, and so forth. *'Rune Priests:' The Rune Priest's role is to inscribe runes and chant liturgies over machines as part of the Cult Mechanicus ritual of initiation. They are trained in the most arcane branches of scientific lore such as intuitive mechanics, speculation, and improvisation. Rune Priests are famous for their lateral thinking, which may be called upon when strict logic and standard procedures fail. Characters Characters in the AdMech are typically not as diverse as those in other factions, typically they divide into a few character types, such as "the Scientist", "the administrator", "the engineer", and "the zealot". However the AdMech own these roles, an Adeptus Mechanicus charecter fully immerses themself into whatever role they play for the AdMech. This is further reflected in the appearance of the Charecter a Magos Biologist will look more like a surgery machine than anything else while a magos juris will appear more like a executionor or knight. STC's Standard Template Construct (STC) systems were advanced, artificially intelligent computers created during the Dark age of Technology which are said to have contained the sum total of human scientific and technological knowledge. The STC was invented when human interstellar civilisation was at its technological peak. Introduced during the Dark Age of Technology before the Age of Strife, an STC allowed workers to build anything from a Lasgun to a fortified bunker or the fearsome interstellar warships now used by the Imperial Navy. STC systems possessed the ability to not just store information but also to produce new designs to meet changing circumstances. Imperial forces (especially those of the Adeptus Mechanicus) will go to any length to recover a lost or stolen STC, even if it means the deaths of hundreds of thousands of Imperial citizens. It is said that even the flimsiest rumors of an STC system will spark cross-galaxy journeys, titanic fleet search operations, and the spending of untold lives and treasure. What technological knowledge remains from the Dark Age of Technology survives only in the form of STC hard-copies that have been preserved and copied over thousands of years by the Tech-Priests of the Adeptus Mechanicus, who believe that STCs are the most holy of artefacts What this means to you *You can not just '''have a STC! (However a Hard Copy is not that unrealistic, just be sure to realize that if you have the hard copy the Imperium will be on your faction/person like maggots on/in a Plague Marine.) *Everything in the Imperium falls back to a STC design *The AdMech will fight over anything that has a relation to a STC Forge Worlds Forge-Worlds are worlds directly controlled by the Adeptus Mechanicus and as such are under the protection and watch of the Tech-priests of Mars. Forge worlds are key locations of production within the Imperium of Man producing the majority of Imperial arms and the loss of a single Forge-World could be considered a severe blow to the Imperium as only certain Forge-Worlds posses the rights to produce certain models of weaponry for the Imperium. (The Vanquisher Cannon is a perfect example of this as the design was nearly lost when it's orriginal Forge-World of orrigin was destroyed) As such Forge worlds are each heavily guarded. Not only does the Imperial Navy keep a strong pressence near these worlds but the Adeptus Mechanicus also place a heavy military presence of their own on these worlds, while ensuring that no military force belonging to any of the other human factions can place their own power upon these Adeptus Mechanicus controlled worlds. What this means to writers on this site: *No Space Marine Chapters may settle on a Forge-World *No Guard Regiment may come from a Forge-world *No major technology may be produced by any other world (I.E. Titans, baneblades, Plasma-guns) Adeptus Mechanicus Military forces What is unknown to most casual Warhammer 40K fans is that the Adeptus Mechanicus maintain their own extensive military forces. Ranging from the "simple" Skitarii to the famus Titan Legions, to the advanced and mysterious Ordo Reductor. Each of these military forces is tied directly to the Machine cult and as such recieve the blessings of the Adeptus Mechanicus receiving the best of their technological support and in some cases access to the use of Archeotech weapons. military forces in order of unit scale and rarity *Skitarii: Cybernetic Stormtroopers, the admech equivalent to the Imperial guard. Skitarii are tied to Hive Worlds and Magos. *Ordo Reductor: A Special order dedicated to siege and the reacquisition unique technology, forces are mobile and roam from Forgeworld to Forgeworld in exploritor fleets. *Legio Cybernetica: The advanced Automata forces of the Admech, essentially their equivalent to Space Marines, however they possess no fleets or factories of their own. *The Knight Houses: Special Noble houses often tied to the Adeptus Mechanicus deeply. They serve several battlefield roles, and follow ancient tradition, Oaths and codes of honor. *Titans: The one of a kind Collegia Titanica operates the largest of planet-side warmachines in the Imperium, Titan's typically are weapons of great importance to the imperium due to their cost and extreme battlefield power. Tips for your own military forces '''DO *Keep to the spirit of the Cult Mechanicus. *Grant Technological reinforcement worthy of the forces purpose and ranking in the Mechanicum. *Have a set purpose for this force to abide by. Don't *Perform blatant tech-heresy. Just because you are a member of the Adeptus Mechanicus means you can get away with any innovation you please, the Cult Mechanicus polices itself as strictly as every other organization for signs of Tech-Heresy. *Use unseemly amounts of Archeotech. Archeotech is a treasure often worth far more than the individual holding it, to use it on the battlefield is a risk and anyone with possession of such a grand treasure should wish to reduce the risk as much as they can. *Surrender holy technology to another faction. Outside the Mechanicum there are few individuals who can be trusted not to abuse, lose, or destroy the Omnissiah's blessed technology, even within the Machine Cult there are many unworthy of the great technological secrets of the Omnissiah. Relations with other factions in the Imperium The Adeptus Mechanicus have by treaty and by logical need for their technological skills deep seated relations with every Imperial Sub-Faction within the Imperium of Man. By Treaty or by Logical need (often both) the AdMech supports nearly every military action throughout the Imperium through various means. *'The Imperial Navy': extending to not only the Imperial Navy but to every Imperial vessel in the 40K Universe the Adeptus Mechanicus oversees the production, and maintenance (both on board and in dock) of every vessel within the Imperium of Man. As such there will typically be several Tech-Priests aboard any givin Imperial vessel. *'The Imperial Guard:' Overseeing the weapons production of, and tending to the field maintenance for the Imperial Guard is one of tasks the Adeptus Mechanicus have undertaken. As mentioned before the Forge-World of the Mechanicus control nearly all the Imperium's weapon production and as such this determines the armaments of the Imperial Guard and means that the Engineseers of the Adeptus Mechanicus are needed to ensure proper maintenance is applied to the guards various machines. *'The Space Marines': while relations with a Space Marine Chapter is typically a more case by case basis, the Adeptus Mechanicus is required to train the Tech-Marine Asperants of the Space Marines in the ways of the Machine Cult and to ensure that these Marines properly serve the Omnissiah. Also the Adeptus Mechanicus is also responsible for the production of new gene-seed required by the Space Marines to create new battle brothers. *'The Ecclesiarchy: '''the AdMech and the Ecclesiarch get along as well as any two completely different religions do, however as the AdMech needs the rest of the Emperor Worshiping Imperium and the Ecclesiarchy need the Adeptus Mechanicus technology the two try to keep on relatively peaceful terms. Common Relations mistakes Most of these Mistakes are made by writers of other factions in the past however these same mistakes have in the past been made by fans of the Adeptus Mechanicus as well in relation to the other factions within the Imperium. '''The Nice Guy Mechanicus: '''The Adeptus Mechanicus don't share Archeo-tech if given a choice, they don't share their favorite toys easily, and they certainly don't overlook tech-heresy just because a army was in the middle of a war (it's 40K there are always wars in the big picture of things). If the Adeptus Mechanicus did they would quickly lose their source of power and influence. Any AdMech Order you write should keep this in mind, while your Mechanicus Order might then seem a bit meaner than you want them to be, remember as the AdMech you uphold the science and technology of the entire human race, you keep the dangerous and ignorant from using technology that does not belong to them, and should be allowed one or two rude undertakings. '''The We Don't Need them relationship: '''Every faction in the Imperium needs technology, and the AdMech is the sole provider of high grade tech. However just as anyone who wants to fly star ships, or shoot anything more complex than a bolt-action rifle typically needs the AdMech's support. Conversely so too do the Tech-Priests need everyone else, they don't have power over the sprawling masses of Imperial citizens nor do their machines have quite the same innate ability as a chapter of Space Marines in combat (though rarer machines can claim to be better). Also in war the Adeptus Mechanicus own nature sometimes betrays them as they try to preserve their own war machines instead of focusing on battle. This approach is common amongst Mary Sues and Po' Po' babies who feel someone else's treatment of the AdMech or the AdMech's treatment of others is unfair. '''The Punching bag Mechanicus:' A approach to the AdMech born more from ignorance and lack of lore knowledge, "the Punching bag Mechanicus" is an Adeptus Mechanicus who is either "threatened" by they power another faction has, or is saved from some mundane threat and thus "take in" and "ally with" another faction. Typically this approach is similar to the "Nice Guy Mechanicus" as they typically hand out technology they normally wouldn't or allow technological development they'd normally be screaming "heresy" over, usually hidden under the veil of "please don't hurt me" or "since you saved us", this approach is typical to "hive fleet effect" factions, and other marry sues. Tech-Heresy What is it? The core ideal of the Admech is essentially a divided and obviously self contradictory union of the pursuit of knowledge and the preservation of pre-existing designs to the extent of declaring any "new" technological advancement as Tech-heresy. This strange contradictory union creates a confused atmosphere for many writers and also sparks a feeling of being trapped in a "no-win" scenario. However we developed a lose string of logic that assists with this which hopefully will also aid you with your own AdMech endeavors. The points of Tolerance. *Rank vs level of innovation *Needs of the Imperium vs level of modification *What you produce vs your STC access What this basically boils down to is how much push you have when it comes to both the Imperium on a whole and particularly in the Adeptus Mechanicus. While what might be considered minor Tech-Heresies such as modifying technology can be overlooked if a non-AdMech character has the right ranking and pull easy examples of this can be the adaptation of a Weapon Targetor's Machine-Spirit or the use of a altered ammunition feed. Innovation without a STC, Xeno-tech use, and the use of AI are typically considered the highest form of offense even amongst the Adeptus Mechanicus own members and typically only a Inquisitor would have the clout to try and pull off any of these heresy, however AI use if strictly forbidden even by the lose standards of any Inquisitor. There are also a few technologies that the Adeptus Mechanicus keep to themselves the only outsiders allowed access to these technological assets are Inquisitors. Easy examples of these are the Automata of Legio Cybernetica, the Thallaxi of Ordo Reductor, and access to some of the most advanced cogitation units in human existence. The Dark Mechanicus The Chaotic counterpart to the Adeptus Mechanicus. the Dark Mechanicus perform a similar role to the Admech within the ranks of chaos. However unlike their loyalist counterparts the Dark Mechanicus no longer serve the Omnissiah (or at least not in the same manner) and as such are unbound in their pursuit of new technology or ideas. Forge-worlds owned by the Dark Mechanicus are daemon worlds in of themselves ruled by Arch-Hereteks, while some Hereteks serve along side the traitor legions maintaining Chaos corrupted titans and other war weapons. The members of the Dark Mechanicus are typically as divided and vastly different as their Chaos Marine counterparts. Some serve in the same warbands as the Chaos Marines drawn by the personality of the warlords, threats to themselves, or by the will of the new gods they follow. Others rule over their own worlds and Warbands instead working to further their own complex agendas, or spending their time experimenting on whatever their twisted minds can conceive. Category:Adeptus Mechanicus